In the assembly of many diverse products, a supply of components are stacked in a magazine from which the components are withdrawn individually for use by an assembly worker. The components often times are in the form of bars, such as telephone equipment connector housings, and in such cases are stacked in the magazine for subsequent withdrawal by successive removal of the lowermost bar from the stack. If the bars are loaded and stacked horizontally, the removal of the lowermost bar results in the dropping of the remaining bars in the magazine. Often this dropping of the stack results in a tilting of one or more of the bars that lock in askew positions to cause a jam, thus precluding the dispensing of further bars from the magazine.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,325, issued Oct. 1979, to T. W. Pawlowski, there is shown a tea bag dispenser wherein a supply of flat rectangular tea bags as loaded in a dispensing carton that is dimensioned to hold the tea bags in angular dispositions. A slot is formed in a lower portion of the carton to allow the lowermost tea bag to drop into and project from the slot to enable a user to easily withdraw the lowermost tea bag from the carton.